tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Phi Sigma Delta
Phi Sigma Delta is a sorority that has a presence at most American educational institutes, including Decker State College. History After Sandy Vanholt, Amber Prescott, Jaki Newborn and Kelsey Wick joined the sorority at the University of California Fullerton, the four proceeded to take over in spite of being freshmen. After the accomplishment that summer they traveled abroad, befriending Erika Stone, and by the end of the summer the four girls had the billionaire in their possession, the woman having taken Type-7 and trying to lay low until legal matters were sorted out. This event led to the Paradise Foundation kidnapping the chapter, resulting in them being split up after being rescued months later in hopes of hiding the incident. This led Sandy, Amber, Kelsey and Jaki to bringing a chapter to Decker State College. The four from Fullerton, along with their house mother Beatrice Weiner, ended up in the converted house at DSC. At the start of the new semester several new girls were brought in, namely Hannah Kai, Leslie Chun, Roxana Ruiz, Vanessa Marx, Angel Mathews, Tami Tyler, Kalania Scholvo, Rose Mazza, and Susie Kim. Susie Kim was a unique addition, possessing a magic necklace that allowed her to both read the minds of sorority sisters and also control them, turning her into the sort of hidden President of the sorority. A month into the new semester Sandy's father was embroiled in a scandal and, wanting to keep their strong, the sorority had Sandy removed. Amber took over as President after previously being Vice-President, Phoebe taking Amber's old role. Nina Nichols pledged later in the semester, Elise Alexander, Umiko Pine, Mercela Brennan, Jasmine Alvarez and Brandy Graves later still. Lola Guzman ended up joining late in the first semester due to the complications of arranging her security. An election at the end of the school year saw Nina be made the new President, ousting Phoebe and Amber. Members Decker State College Kim Hyuna.jpg|Susie Kim Mastermind|link=Susie Kim Sasha Gray 3.jpg|Nina Nichols President|link=Nina Nichols Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai Vice-President|link=Hannah Kai Francia Raisa 2.jpg|Roxana Ruiz Treasurer|link=Roxana Ruiz Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves Sergeant-At-Arms|link=Brandy Graves Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott Member and Former President|link=Amber Prescott Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe Member and Former Vice-President|link=Phoebe Monroe Hillary Duff.jpg|Kelsey Wick Member|link=Kelsey Wick Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx Member|link=Vanessa Marx Kristen Stewart 3.jpg|Angel Mathews Member|link=Angel Mathews Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo Member|link=Kalania Scholvo Lucy Hale 2.jpg|Rose Mazza Member|link=Rose Mazza Italia Ricci.png|Elise Alexander Member|link=Elise Alexander Maki Horikita 2.jpg|Umiko Pine Member|link=Umiko Pine Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan Member|link=Mercela Brennan Eileen Boylan.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez Member|link=Jasmine Alvarez Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman Member|link=Lola Guzman Gillian Anderson.jpg|Nance Peddleburg House Mother|link=Nance Peddleburg Tia Texada.jpg|Chata De La Toro Bodyguard to Lola Guzman|link=Chata De La Toro Empire State Institute of Technology Analeigh Tipton 4.jpg|Leigh Bancroft President|link=Leigh Bancroft Rachel Matthews 2.jpg|Porscha Hutcherson Vice-President|link=Porscha Hutcherson Kelly Rohrbach 2.jpg|Shiva Wyndham Sergeant-At-Arms|link=Shiva Wyndham Teresa Palmer.jpg|Erin Mathews Member|link=Erin Mathews Chloe Grace Moretz 3.png|Shelby Wyndham Member|link=Shelby Wyndham Meisa Kuroki 2.jpg|Kagome Honda Member|link=Kagome Honda Former Jessica Simpson.jpg|Sandy Vanholt Former President at Decker State College|link=Sandy Vanholt Emma Stone.jpg|Jaki Newborn Former Member at Decker State College|link=Jaki Newborn Shay Mitchell 2.jpg|Leslie Chun Former Member at Decker State College|link=Leslie Chun Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner Former House Mother at Decker State College|link=Beatrice Weiner Alumni Chase Masterson.jpg|Kimberly Alexander|link=Kimberly Alexander Ann Curry.jpg|Meilin Alvarez|link=Meilin Alvarez KaDee Strickland.jpg|Jody Bisette|link=Jody Bisette Karen Jarrett.jpg|Kristin Colt|link=Kristin Colt Joey Wong.jpg|Lillian Kai|link=Lillian Kai Gong Li.jpg|Hyo-Sook Kim|link=Hyo-Sook Kim Madeleine Stowe.jpg|Aurelia Marchetti|link=Aurelia Marchetti Michelle Hurd.jpg|Casey Marx|link=Casey Marx Abby Elliott.jpg|Thelma Mazza|link=Thelma Mazza Kari Wuhrer.jpg|Mary Monroe|link=Mary Monroe Angelica Bridges.jpg|Gabby Newborn|link=Gabby Newborn Gillian Anderson.jpg|Nance Peddleburg|link=Nance Peddleburg Lori Loughlin.jpg|Shelly Prescott|link=Shelly Prescott Mandy Moore 7.jpg|Alannah Rakes|link=Alannah Rakes Rosie Perez.jpg|Paulina Ruiz|link=Paulina Ruiz Kelly Preston.jpg|Katrina Vanholt|link=Katrina Vanholt Elisabeth Shue.jpg|Julia Wick|link=Julia Wick Deanna Casaluce 2.jpg|Tami Tyler|link=Tami Tyler Category:Organizations Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta